The present invention is directed to a physical apparatus used to assist mechanically ventilating a patient. More specifically, the present invention provides non-invasive pressure changes outside a patient's chest wall, allowing mechanical ventilation without need for invasive endotracheal, orotracheal or tracheal intubation.
Under normal physiological conditions, humans breathe using “negative pressure ventilation.” In other words, a negative intrathoracic pressure is created by contraction of the intercostal muscles (between the ribs), upward and outward expansion of the ribs, and downward movement of the muscular diaphragm separating the thorax from the abdomen. All these changes act to expand both lungs and thus create a negative intrathoracic pressure. The pressure change enables gas to move from the outside atmosphere, through the human air passages, and into the deepest areas of the human lung. The natural tendency of the lungs to constrict similarly to a stretched rubber band, (elastic recoil), creates an inward intrathoracic pull, such that, as soon as the intercostal muscles relax, the ribs are pulled inward and downward, and the muscular diaphragm is pulled upward. These movements create a positive intrathoracic pressure, relative to the outside atmospheric pressure, thus forcing the gas out of the lungs through the human air passages, and back into the atmosphere.
By drawing on the natural biomechanics of human breathing, the present invention very closely simulates human respiratory mechanics and aids neonatal, pediatric and adults patients who require respiratory support or assistance.
Many different machines have been designed to deliver gas into the lungs by creating positive pressure outside the airways, and thereby forcing gas into the patient's airways. These machines provide lifesaving benefit, but are not without risks. For example, most “positive pressure ventilators” force gas through a small, artificial tube placed within the patient's trachea or airway, termed “invasive positive pressure ventilation,” because the patient's airway is penetrated or invaded by the artificial tube. Use of such a tube carries complications such as difficulty in proper placement, risks of dislodging, clogging, or causing infection. Additionally, the force with which each breath is delivered to the patient can lead to trauma to the lung tissue itself, including lung rupture or collapse.
More recently, “noninvasive positive pressure ventilation” has begun being practiced, which involves using a mask outside a patient's nose or mouth to deliver the positive pressure into the lungs. This greatly reduces the risks of improper placement, dislodging or clogging of the mask, and virtually eliminates the risk of severe infection due to contamination of equipment. However, such form of mechanical ventilation functions less than ideally because the gas cannot be directed solely into the lungs, but is rather forced into the back of the throat where the gas travels to both the lungs and stomach, the relative proportions of gas depending on the resistance of each pathway. Furthermore, several noninvasive negative pressure ventilators require the patient to remain confined to bed (e.g., the “iron lung”), while others might allow the patient to sit up or be pushed in a wheelchair, but do not permit full mobility.
Therefore, developing the ability to utilize “noninvasive negative pressure ventilation” can eliminate many of the risks of the positive pressure ventilators.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to improve effective and safe use of noninvasive negative pressure ventilation in assisting mechanical ventilation of a patient.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a self-contained, noninvasive negative pressure mechanical ventilator created in the form of an air-tight covering about a patient's torso that will permit full mobility and comfort of the patient.
It is a further object of the present invention to improve respiratory mechanics and mobility, and thereby improve quality of life of patients requiring mechanical ventilation.